


Better Man

by Leviarty



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not the man I used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Man

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo cheesy, but whatever.

“Don’t you see,” Gabriel shouted, angrily.  “You are the _only_ thing holding me back.”

“Don’t do this,” Peter said, shaking his head, his eyes closed, head down.  “Don’t do this.”

“I’m different with you,” Gabriel said, softer now.  “I’m not the man I used to be because of you.”

“You killed that woman,” Peter said quietly.

“I didn’t!” he exclaimed.  “I promise you I didn’t.”

“And why should I believe you?” Peter asked, and for once, Gabriel could read his emotions even in the slightest.

Gabriel blinked.  That kind of hurt. 

“Why should I believe you?” Peter asked again.  “It was your signature.  Top of her head sliced off.  Who should I believe that it is?”

“Not me.  I told you, I’m different with you.  And I am trying so hard to be a better man because of you.”

Peter closes his eyes and sighs.  “Maybe you just aren’t strong enough to suppress what you truly are,” he whispered before turning and leaving the room without another word.


End file.
